


se mentir

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, NDRV3 Spoilers, also ambiguous background saioumota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: [Major Endgame NDRV3 Spoilers]do you want to understand? do you want to be understood?-Snapshots of Maki and Shirogane's relationship.





	se mentir

“I'm not cold,” Maki insisted, crossing her arms and staring up at the moon.

Shirogane huffed, “You're shivering! Here, just a moment.”

She wrapped a blanket around Maki's shoulders, taking care to spread it evenly.

Maki raised an eyebrow, “Did you bring that with you?”

Shirogane said, “I thought that it might be helpful, just in case. Plus, I noticed that you come out here a lot, and… Well, one thought led to another.”

“I appreciate the thought,” Maki responded, looking down at the courtyard from where she was perched. Below, she could see Momota, Saihara, and Ouma attempting pushups on the ground. The Training Trio - as she had less than affectionately dubbed them - came out here every night to do physical exercise. She couldn’t remember when it had started, but it had to have been after the first trial.

Maki grit her teeth and tucked the blanket around her tighter, as wind blew through the arena. Shirogane scooted closer almost unconsciously.

-

After Maki was forced to reveal her talent lab, Shirogane lingered. Maki had curled her fists, and was doing everything in her power to not hurl a knife at the wall. When Ouma exposed her, he claimed she was dangerous, so she most certainly had to dispel this thought.

Never mind that she would kill almost any of them without a second thought.Never mind that at all.

At the sight of the nervous looking cosplayer, Maki said, “What are you still doing here? Haven’t you seen enough?”

Shirogane jumped, “Oh, I’m sorry, Harukawa-san! I can leave if you need me too. I just… wanted to talk to you, if that’s okay? If not, I understand. You’ve had a stressful night.”

“Like you care,” Maki shot back, as she straightened some of the weapons, “Do you need something from me?”

Shirogane said, “Well, friends care about friends, right? And you being an assassin isn’t going to change that! I wanted you to know that.”

Maki blinked, “Friends?”

Shirogane nodded, “Yeah! I, um, kind of figured that we became friends? Since you hang out with me all the time, when you’re not off brooding. I-If we’re not, then I-”

“I’ve never had any friends before,” Maki admitted, “I didn’t realize that you and I… I thought you were merely putting up with my presence.”

Shirogane said, “I think you’re amazing, Harukawa-san! And… If you want to stay, or, well, be my friend… I’d really like that! You don’t have to or anything, but… I don’t have many myself.”

Maki bit the inside of her lip, “Then we’ll be friends.”

“Okay!” Shirogane exclaimed, rushing up and squeezing her hand, “Thank you so much! And, uh, have a good night!”

“I’ll try,” Maki said, waving unconsciously as she skipped out of her talent lab.

Once she was certain that Shirogane was gone, Maki murmured, “Strange girl.”

-

Another Ouma Induced Headache poked at the back of Maki’s head. She rubbed her forehead, trying to dispel what she could, but it seemed that the pain was there to stay.

Her eyes were still hot from lack of sleep. Maki groaned and blinked a few times.

“Harukawa-san? You don’t look too good.”

Maki turned her head to see Shirogane standing next to her, looking down with concern in her eyes. She quickly tried to cover, “I’m fine. It’s just been a long few days.”

Shirogane huffed and sat down, “That can’t possibly cover it! I’m really worried about you, and I don’t want you to get sick or anything. At least have something for breakfast.”

Maki waved her hand, “I already ate.”

“That’s a lie,” Shirogane responded, crossing her arms.

Maki dug her fingernails into the table, “Do you  _ want _ to be killed?”

Shirogane’s expression softened, “I’m only looking out for you! Friends… friends take care of friends, no matter what.”

Maki looked away, “I… I don’t even know if I’m sorry. And there’s no point to meaningless apologies. If they don’t mean anything, then there isn’t a point to saying them.”

“I think I get what you mean,” Shirogane hummed, “But it’s okay, really. I’ll be with you no matter what… Whatever it takes! That’s a promise as a friend, and that means it can never be broken!”

Maki folded her hands together, “...Thank you.”

Shirogane said, “You’re welcome! Now, you stay there, and I’ll make you something to eat. I’m not the best cook, so bear with me, okay?”

“O-Okay,” Maki muttered, glancing at her lap.

Shirogane was strange, to say the least, but Maki was finding herself more and more pleased to be in her presence.

-

“Do you trust me?”

Shirogane looked up from her cross stitching, tilting her head with confused eyes, “Huh?”

The two of them were holed up in Maki’s bedroom, hoping to hide away from all the tension that the last class trial had brung. Ouma had gotten Gokuhara to kill Iruma, the Training Trio was in a massive split, and those outside it had no idea what to do.

And Momota was dying.

Maki elaborated, “I… After the trial, it seems like everyone is one step away from snapping each other’s necks. I keep wondering if the ‘friendships’ we formed are just means to an end.”

Shirogane tensed, “Is that really what you think of me?”

“N-No,” Maki said, “It's more along the lines of that I keep coming up with the worst conclusions. So I… I have to know. Do you trust me?”

Shirogane set down her sewing, “Of course I trust you. You mean a lot to me, Harukawa-san. Even if you can't make yourself believe me, it's the truth.”

“Thank you,” Maki said quietly, leaning against the wall.

Shirogane asked, “Do you trust me? I'm sorry if that comes out of nowhere, I…”

Maki said, “I trust you. No matter what.”

What she didn't add was that Shirogane was probably the only person that she trusted at this point.

Shirogane got to her feet, her sewing falling off of Maki’s bed and hitting the floor. She approached Maki carefully, taking her hand and squeezing it.

“I'm glad,” she murmured, tilting her head with a small smile.

Maki, for some reason that she couldn't fathom, found herself smiling back.

-

“I can't…” Maki breathed between sobs, “I can't handle this.”

The rocket crashed down to the earth again and again, each time revealing Momota’s bloody corpse.

Shirogane said, “It's okay to feel scared. I don't know what to think myself.”

Maki coughed into her sleeve, “I thought… I thought Momota was someone we could trust. And he's dead.”

Shirogane replied, “I know. But you can't put him up on a pedestal, or you'll-”

“I know!” Maki shouted, “I know, and I hate it! I don't want any of this!”

She slammed her eyes shut, but the tears kept streaming out. They burned against her face, and she hiccoughed again.

“Harukawa-san,” Shirogane said, her expression betraying her worry, “Please… Please listen to me.”

Maki gagged, “I…”

And then there was no space between them. In the next moment, Shirogane had removed her hands from Maki’s cheeks, and her eyes were wide.

“I'm so sorry!” Shirogane exclaimed.

Maki stared at her blankly, then leaned forwards and kissed her back.

Shirogane reciprocated, and the kiss got hungrier as they locked together, both of them now crying.

They broke apart to suck in air, and Shirogane whispered breathlessly, “I love you.”

Maki pressed her against the wall, kissing her again. Between pants, she murmured back, “I love you too.”

-

Before her eyes, the ringleader in front of them shifted back and forth between Junko Enoshima and Shirogane.

“We should kill her,” Maki snarled, staring daggers at her, “There's nothing stopping us anymore.”

Junko - or perhaps it was Shirogane - only laughed at her.

Maki hissed, “I'll do it, if you two don't want to. I don't have any qualms killing her.”

Shirogane - or perhaps it was Junko - ignored her, brushing off the death threat.

_ I'll kill you… I'll kill you, and I’ll save Shirogane. I’ll do whatever it takes to save her. _

**Author's Note:**

> se mentir (french): to lie to each other.


End file.
